


Fun Alternatives

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Can’t have a mother fingering her son without throwing in some comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Sex, Prepping, Short One Shot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: A mother and son preparing for their first time.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 15





	Fun Alternatives

“Deep down I always knew you’d like this, your father loves it.” She told her son with a smug grin. “However that you would ask it from your own _mother_ of all people I would not quite have guessed.”

She was fingerfucking her son with 2 fingers, working on slicking his opening up and stretching him out enough for her already equipped strap-on.

He had done similar actions himself for some time, but just that fact that it was his mother performing it on him aroused him to no end. When her tongue first hit his entrance, he was surprised he didn’t ejaculate on the spot.

”Ever since I saw your strap-on in your drawer... I _needed_ it.” He told her shamefully, his breath often getting caught.

”Well then aren’t you lucky your mother is so giving and father so willing to share?” She told him pleasantly, happy to help her son out.

“Yes, I am. I- _ah~”_ He moaned in response to his mother splitting her fingers wider, to which she giggled at his reaction. 

”You know, if you asked nicely I’m certain your father could give you the “real deal” instead of what I can give.” She explained to him.

”I don’t want to have sex with him though, just you.” He told her, wantingly.

”So a fake dick isn’t required?” She questioned, already knowing the answer.

”Well... it’s a very nice addition. I prefer it.” He was bashful, having a very unusual conversation in an unusual position.

”So the perfect scenario for you would be a woman with a dick? Or your mom with a dick.” Much of his sons fantasies were completely new concepts to her, and she liked hearing about them.

”I can’t say I haven’t thought about it, or _dreamt_ about it...” He looked away, but his mother giving him a wider stretch again put his attention back.

”Hmmm, you’re weird.” She stated.

”H-Hey! Uncalled for!” His cheeks lighted up, he knew she wasn’t wrong per say but she had agreed to it all the same

”Just teasing you. I love my boy even if he _is_ weird.” She told him tenderly.

”I love you too, Mom. A lot. Thank you for, agreeing to this.”

”Well I can’t exactly deny my son when his balls are large enough to go up and ask his mother to fuck him can I?” She let out a hearty chuckle. “You should have seen the look on your fathers face when I told him! That’s some America’s Funniest Home Videos material!”

”Mom, I haven’t even heard anyone mention that program in like 8 years.”

”Are you calling me old?”

”Definitely.”

”Well this old hag is your top so try to not make this harder on yourself.” She tried to sound both seductive and menacing, failing spectacularly.

”Don’t you threaten me with a good time!” He responded quickly. She just stared at him for a long moment.

”Dear diary; I’m fingering my son and he’s making fun of me, I don’t know what happened to my life.”

Her son bursted out laughing, her joining in.

The banter continued for a while, but slowly grew more serious again as the final act was getting closer.

”Are you still sure you’re ok with your old mom taking you like this?” She asked him, just to make sure.

”Of course. I should be asking _you_ that. I feel like having sex with your son was never something you planned for...”

”Didn’t plan for it, no. But I have absolutely nothing against it either. All I need to do is thrust a plastic-rubber dildo into my son for a few minutes to fulfil his biggest dream? Hell yea I’d do that.” 

”You make it sound surprisingly normal. Can’t believe it took me so many years to ask vs how quickly you agreed.”

”Had a slight hunch. Also, selfishly, it gave me validation over my own what felt like very out of the box theories of why I caught you staring at my ass so much.”

”Oh, you noticed that didn’t you...”

”You’re way less sneaky than you think you are. When you asked me for sex I was sure my butt would play a large role in that but nope, neglected.”

”...Can it play a role later..?”

”Pffft Honey is your brain on constant teen horny? Sure. We’re already breaking several laws here so why not try that out too in the future. Your father might be a bit more territorial about sharing my ass though but I know I can convince him.”

”My god Mom I love you so much.”

”I know. Love you too.”

A 3rd finger and some time later, the she was hunched over her son, the strapon rubbing against his slick opening.

”Promise to tell me the second it starts hurting more than feeling good. This isn’t some porno, there’s no need to push yourself.” She told him sternly and seriously. Wanting to make sure her son is alright.

”Of course, Mom.” He replied, shaken by excitement, anxiety and anticipation.

She started pushing into his son. Fulfilling his most long lasting, largest and repressed urge and desire with one simple movement of her hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything I write is father/daughter incest isn’t that neat?
> 
> I liked writing this, thinking of making a longer version with actual story, for now though have this as a little snack. <3


End file.
